Scouting For Whom They Call Neji
by The Angels of Death
Summary: [Nejiten] Oneshot. Neji runs away from Tenten. Tenten scouts for him, in a somewhat, comedic fashion. And all Neji does is…watch amusedly.


**Scouting For Whom They Call "Neji"**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **One-shot. Neji runs away from Tenten. Tenten scouts for him, in a somewhat, comedic fashion. And all Neji does is…watch amusedly.

**Pairing:** Nejiten. I am a faithful servant to thou Nejiten. –bows graciously-

* * *

Tenten sighed. Again, Neji ran off. In one hand, a kunai. In the other, a bottle of gel? Yes, Tenten vibrantly suggested styling Neji's hair, and he ran off.

But now…Tenten was on a mission. Appointed _mainly_ by her, but the other half of the blame was to Gai-sensei and his ever so faithful student, Lee. They practically jumped to the chance to style Neji's hair. Tenten sighed, yet again, as she remembered.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten tapped her foot impatiently, as she watched Lee and Neji battle. Gai stood next to Tenten, passionately cheering them both on. Inwardly, Gai wanted Lee to win, though. Then, an out-of-normal idea smacked Tenten in the face._

"_Gai-sensei?"_

"_Hai, Tenten?"_

"_Let's style Neji's hair."_

"……"

"……"

"_THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!"_

_Gai ran in between Neji and Lee, stopping their feet from slamming into one another, very dramatically, and raised his head up._

"_Neji."_

"……"

"_We…are going to…"_

_Neji paused, listening._

"_STYLE YOUR HAIR!"_

_Gai giggled like an excited school girl, and Lee opened his wide eyes ever more…wider, while clenching his fist together._

"_GAI-SENSEI! THAT IS THE MOST BRILLIANT IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!"_

"_LEE! I AM NOT THE ONE TO THANK! THE IDEA SOLELY CAME FROM"_

_Tenten had rushed to the scene, flipping out her kunai, and aiming it towards Gai's neck._

"_Say another word…one more…and I will show you no mercy." _

_Lee gasped._

"_Tenten! Such horrid words!"_

"_TENTEN! YOU ARE SHOWING SUCH WONDERFUL BLOOMING!"_

_Gai broke down crying and Lee rushed to console him. Tenten sighed, and looked towards the vacant area where Neji used to be. Then Tenten turned and watched Gai, sighing._

_Wait. Stop. Rewind. Freeze._

_NEJI RAN AWAY!_

"_GAI! NEJI RAN AWAY!"_

_Gai broke the fountain of tears and shook his head from left to right._

"_HE IS GONE!"_

_Tenten sweatdropped. Wasn't that what she had said earlier…?_

_Lee observably looked around the area in trained thought. Tenten watched him. Lee glanced at Tenten and said:_

"_Tenten."_

"_Yes?"_

"…_Neji…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_He is…gone!"_

_Tenten fell to the floor, crying. I have a bunch of idiots as teammates!_

_And so, they all split up, looking for Neji._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Tenten had already spotted Neji up on a tree branch.

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"You don't want your hair styled?"

"Do you?"

"……"

"……"

"Fine. I won't."

"……"

"At least come down from the tree."

"………"

"Come down _here_."

"……"

"You see, you are there." She gestured up towards the tree. "I want you here." She pointed in front of her.

"……"

"See, this is here, and that is there. Now come _here_."

"………"

Tenten sighed.

"Fine, FINE! I'll leave you alone to your peace."

Tenten left and Neji blinked.

Was it really that easy? No…this is Tenten. The Tenten. She had a plan up her sleeves, he knew. But…what was it?

"Neji."

Neji lost his balance and fell off the tree. Tenten had…suddenly appeared next to him and scared him.

Tenten jumped and landed in front of Neji. She smiled.

"You see, now, you are _here._ Not _there._ But _here_."

Neji growled. Then an idea occurred.

"Now that I am _here_,what are _you_ going to do?"

"Absolutely…nothing."

Neji sighed.

"So…I fell for no reason?"

"Yes."

Neji's eyes twitched. Tenten raised her hands up in defense.

"My bad, but you were the one who didn't want to come down. I only wanted the best for you."

Neji's eyes softened, but then his face went blank again.

"What do you mean? How are you giving me the best option?"

"………"

"………"

Neji was then tackled down by Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI! I FOUND NEJI!"

Tenten fell to the floor, anime-style crying. Gai pranced into the scene with scissors.

"Heheh."

Neji's eyes nearly popped out. Tenten, being the savior of every fic, pointed her kunai at Gai's neck.

"Don't touch him."

"And why not, my student?"

"Because! Um…because…he has koodies!"

Gai and Lee shrieked and ran away. Neji hugged Tenten.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE!"

Tenten turned to the screen showing a victory sign with her two fingers and victory music plays.

**The End.

* * *

**

I know what you're all thinking. What the ----! Yes, well…-cough- I was in a hurry right now. But, it added more humor than romance. No matter how hard I try, I can't fit in romance…What can I say? I love humor.

Review! Ja Ne!

- The Angels of Death


End file.
